Something New
by VelmaKelly24601
Summary: It's been months since Kurt and Blaine first had sex and they've been trying new things. Blaine tries bottoming for the first time. PWP. Klaine.


**Something New**

**Summary: It's been months since Kurt and Blaine first had sex and they've been exploring new things. Blaine tries bottoming for the first time. PWP. Klaine.**

**A/N: Okay, hi there. This is my first fanfiction. Please, no flames. You know what you're about to read, so don't freak out on me. Also, feel free to send me prompts or ideas; I don't have many of my own, lol.**

**Warnings: This is PWP. Which means **_**Porn Without Plot**_**…or **_**Plot? What Plot?**_** You have been warned.**

Blaine loves Kurt's fingers. He loves how soft they are when they hold hands. He loves watching Kurt play the piano. He loves the way the pale, delicate hands grasp a coffee cup or run over fabric in his closet.

But, most of all, Blaine can appreciate them now as the slicked-up digits enter his puckered hole with intention. Blaine feels the sweat begin to form on his body, feels the flush as he squirms with pleasure on the mattress. This isn't how he expected it to be; it's different in a pleasant way. He lets out a low groan as Kurt begins to scissor his fingers within Blaine's tight heat. He can't believe how it feels to be stretched open like this, how his body complies with Kurt's wishes and opens with ease. Sure, he feels the slight strain, but all he can think right now is that he can take _more, more, more_.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asks, breaking the hushed atmosphere that was previously only occupied by Blaine's groans and the obscene noises that Kurt's fingers were creating inside him. Blaine lifts his head from the pillows to look at his boyfriend. Kurt is kneeling between Blaine's legs as the shorter boy presents himself on his back. He doesn't stop working his fingers, but he's watching Blaine's face carefully for any sign of discomfort, but there are none. In fact, two is starting to get too comfortable and Blaine wants three of those long fingers inside him.

But, Kurt's worried, and he has to remedy that first.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine," Blaine says. He reaches a hand from where it's clutching the pillow and brings it to Kurt's smooth cheek. Kurt gets the idea and moves so that his chest is hovering over Blaine's. He doesn't stop fingering Blaine, but the angle of his arm changes slightly. The curly-haired boy leans up to kiss him and it's deep, dirty and full of desire. "Please, Kurt," Blaine whispers against his boyfriend's lips, "Another one. Another."

"Are you sure?"

Blaine arches his back, "_Yes_."

Kurt nods and complies, watching Blaine's expression intently as he enters another lubed finger alongside the two already in him. Blaine lets out another deep groan, but there is no discomfort for Kurt to find, so he resumes his pace in earnest.

Blaine remembers how nervous Kurt was when he approached Blaine about this. He was so hesitant to ask that Blaine felt bad.

Ever since they started having sex, _really_ having sex, Kurt was on the receiving end of the deal. They were both more than okay with this and began to get familiar with what gave the most pleasure to them both and what each other liked. Blaine never thought that maybe Kurt wanted to try it the other way around. When the pale boy brought it up, nervously biting his lip and giving hasty explanations, Blaine felt like a terrible boyfriend. Had he made it seem like he wasn't open to Kurt being more sexually dominant? Had he made him feel like there was only one role for them both? Of course, Blaine loved topping. And, yes, Kurt loved bottoming. But it was interesting to try something new.

Blaine has never even fingered himself before. This is a very new experience for him, but not an entirely bad one. Spread out on his back with Kurt working him open, he's never felt so alive. Kurt's spreading the three digits around inside Blaine and the shorter boy's beginning to squirm. "I'm ready, Kurt. I'm ready. I want you," he gasps out.

Kurt runs a hand up his boyfriend's muscled chest, feeling the sweat and light dusting of hair. Blaine is so much of a man that it makes Kurt want to groan sometimes. "No, not yet, baby," the pet names only come out during sex, "I need to get four in, first."

"No, please," Blaine growls, "I can take it!"

Kurt places light kisses to the other boy's hip bones. "So impatient," he mutters against the skin there, then looks up at Blaine once more. He enters a fourth finger to Blaine's entrance without warning and sees when the boy gasps in surprise. "Blaine, it's your first time. I know what you need. I'm going to make you feel so good, just trust me."

Blaine groans again at Kurt's tone of voice. He feels like a virgin compared to Kurt's experienced ton. Why haven't they done this before?

Both boys' cocks are painfully hard, but haven't been touched. They've only been concentrating on prepping Blaine and they want to last as long as possible. However, the strain is making itself known; even without being touched, the noises that Blaine's making and the new sensations in Blaine's body are making it hard to resist. Kurt, now pumping four fingers easily into Blaine, uses his other hand to bat Blaine's calloused one from grasping his manhood. "Not yet, baby, you're so close to being ready," he says at the whine it procures from Blaine.

"_Now_, I need it now!" he says. Out of the two of them, Blaine's the more vocal in bed. His rich tenor voice often fills the room whenever they have sex, either talking or making obscene noises. They usually have to make sure nobody is in the house, or else Blaine needs a gag. Kurt, however, usually makes breathy moans, whimpers and gasps. He doesn't even scream when climaxing; only letting out a silent, shuddery breath.

Kurt extends his fingers and, seemingly satisfied with the stretch, removes them from Blaine's hole. Blaine lets out a low noise of disappointment as he feels empty for the first time since sprawling naked on the bed with Kurt. "Kurt, please. Kurt, now," he chants, not even aware of what he's saying. He didn't realize how this felt and how he understands why Kurt reacts this way and why he likes it so much.

Kurt made it clear that Blaine's not allowed to touch himself—and the commanding nature of his boyfriend turns him on even more—so Blaine runs his hands over his chest and plays with his own nipples for stimulation. Kurt's reaching into the top drawer, grabbing a condom and the half-full bottle of lube. He bites his lip in concentration as he tears open the packaging and takes out the rubber object.

As he tries to put it on, his nerves show for the first time. Kurt's fumbling with it, his forehead creased a little, and Blaine knows exactly what he's thinking. He's worried that he won't be good enough, that he will do something wrong, that he won't satisfy Blaine like he satisfied him before. Blaine leans towards his boyfriend and gently takes the condom out of his shaking hands and rolls it over his erect cock. Kurt looks up at him with wide blue eyes and Blaine grabs him by the back of the neck to kiss him. It's needy, yet comfortable; it riles him up, yet calms him down. Kurt kisses back fiercely as Blaine lays back down and guides his boyfriend with him. The shorter boy breaks the kiss with a ragged breath and reaches for the bottle of lube before it can fall off the bed.

He lathers up his hands with it as Kurt gets comfortable between Blaine's knees once more. He starts to mouth at Blaine's abs and nipples, causing the shorter boy to moan and loose his concentration for a moment. "Kurt," he says, and lust-filled blue eyes meet his own hazel. He almost whimpers at the loss of Kurt's mouth, but his cock is aching with arousal and his hole feels empty and neglected. "I'm ready," he mutters before grasping Kurt's manhood and lathering it up with lubricant. The pale boy lets out a whine at the sensation of being touched. Blaine appreciates the feeling of Kurt's cock in his hand, how heavy and long it is, before releasing it from his gentle grip and spreading his legs even wider. "Please, Kurt," he whispers.

Kurt bites his lip, but swallows his nerves down as he lines himself up to Blaine's entrance. It looks impossibly small, but he knows how stretched he is and doesn't allow himself to worry. Kurt thinks that Blaine would probably smack him if he offered to prep him further.

Kurt gropes for Blaine's hand and squeezes it tightly as he adjusts his glistening cock to lightly press against his pink hole. "Are you sure?" he asks, staring into Blaine's dark hazel eyes.

"Yes, yes I'm sure!" Blaine exclaims, "Please, Kurt!" He tries to push himself down, but Kurt gently stops him. He grips Blaine's hip with his other hand and he slowly eases himself into Blaine. The shorter boy gasps at the feeling and arches his back as Kurt continues to slowly press forward.

"Relax," Kurt gently reminds him. He's staring at the way Blaine's clenching around him, at the way his entrance stretches around the intrusion and welcomes him in. Kurt notices the way Blaine's pressing his head back into the pillows and how his chest heaves with breaths. At his words, Blaine's muscles relax. "We're halfway there," Kurt informs him.

Blaine's eyes flutter open to meet his. "What?" he says dumbly. Kurt's cock feels impossibly thick and long inside him; there's no way this is only half of it.

"Yeah," Kurt says, placing kisses on his boyfriend's chest as he continues to press into him. Blaine's making absolutely sinful noises at the new sensations. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. You're doing so well, baby." Both boys marvel at the way Kurt is no longer nervous and is now the one reassuring Blaine.

When Kurt finally bottoms out inside Blaine and they're as close as they could possibly be, Blaine feels incredibly full. If he thought that Kurt's fingers were invasive, this was so much more. Blaine pulls their linked hands, forcing Kurt to lean forward until they're once again chest-to-chest, Kurt trying not to crush him with his weight as Blaine hooks a leg around the taller boy's waist.

The kiss is passionate and desperate as they both try to adjust to the unfamiliar positions. Blaine gives a hesitant roll of his hips and they both gasp into each other's mouths. "Move, Kurt," he begs after a moment. Kurt continues to kiss his boyfriend in order to distract him and keep him relaxed as he starts to move. His cock is slick, but there's an unmistakable drag as he pulls almost all the way out before pressing back in. He tries to go slowly, but Blaine's too impatient and he pushes himself down until it's more of a thrust.

They start off slowly, but develop a rhythm as Kurt's movements pick up speed and Blaine gets used to the sensations inside him. Kurt's making his breathy noises and Blaine's getting louder and louder as they go on. It amazes Kurt how empowered he feels, making love to Blaine. It's a total different kind of pleasure than he used to get, but it's equally as good. Kurt loves it when Blaine claims him, loves the feeling of being entered and being so close to his boyfriend. But, he also loves fucking Blaine like this, feeling his tight heat clench around him, watching his face as Kurt thrusts deeply into him, feeling his strong legs press him closer.

Kurt's watching Blaine's expression when he hits his prostate and it's glorious. Yes, he could get used to this.

They both wish this could go on forever, but they can also feel themselves teetering towards the edge. "Blaine, I'm gonna—" Kurt gasps out. Blaine continues to make delicious noises and just pulls his boyfriend closer. They attempt to kiss, but they're so spent from their activities that it's more like they breathe with their mouths close together.

A few hard thrusts later, Kurt's shaking as he fills the condom inside Blaine. Blaine comes loudly mere seconds later as Kurt's sporadic thrusts brush his prostate. His cum hits both of them as he climaxes, cock untouched.

For a moment, they stay like that, trying to control their breathing. Kurt's draped on top of Blaine, his softening member still inside him as Blaine holds him close. Blaine barely notices that Kurt's weight is pinning him to the bed and that he hasn't pulled out yet. He simply places small kisses to Kurt's sweaty forehead until the pale boy shakes off his post-climatic stupor. When Kurt's head clears, he places a lingering, closed-mouth kiss on Blaine's lips, before pulling out as gently as possible. Blaine inhales a little from the over-sensitivity, but gets comfortable again while Kurt leaves momentarily to dispose of the used condom.

He grabs for Kurt when he returns and the taller boy laughs a little before climbing in the bed beside him. Blaine is definitely a post-sex cuddler. As they lie together and get comfortable, Blaine breaks the silence. "That was amazing," he says reverently into Kurt's collarbone.

"Yeah?" Kurt asks, a hazy mix of pleasure and insecurity, "That was good for you?"

Blaine's chest rumbles with a laugh, "Are you kidding?" he exclaims, kissing Kurt's neck beside his adam's apple. "We have to do that again, sometime."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Blaine finally reaches Kurt's face and he kisses the side of his mouth. "I mean, I love topping, but this way is fantastic too."

Kurt smiles at him—a warm, sated grin. "Sounds great to me," he says as he rubs his boyfriend's bare back. Blaine nuzzles into his shoulder once more. "But, you know what else sounds good right about now?"

"Cookies?"

The taller boy giggles. "Maybe later," he concedes, "But, I was thinking more along the lines of a bubble bath."

Blaine smiles sleepily at him, "Yeah, okay," he mumbles.

"No, come on," Kurt says, gently pulling him up and out of the bed, "I mean it."

Blaine allows himself to be ushered from the bedroom and into the bathroom. After Kurt gets the bath ready, they both relax in the scented water and Blaine allows his muscles to release their tension in the warmth. He buries his face into Kurt's neck and feels his boyfriend smile again.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
